


Invisible Man

by coreopsis



Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-23
Updated: 2004-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he wondered if watching his heroes like bugs under a microscope was a nice thing to do, but then he remembered how often they dismissed him and he didn't feel so bad anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Man

He'd been just about to call out, greet Tyler and ask for another story, but then Larry stopped recording and dropped his camera. The strap pulled against the back of his neck and the weight of the camera smacked into his sternum, but he paid no attention to his physical discomfort. He silently stumbled back deeper into the shadows outside the pool of light spilling from Tyler's open garage doors.

Burt stepped out of Tyler's living quarters with a look on his face that Larry had only seen when Burt had just killed a dangerous monster or when someone admitted that he was right. _Satisfaction_. Larry nodded sadly to himself. He'd suspected for a while. Nobody paid much attention to him, so he had plenty of time to observe. Sometimes he wondered if watching his heroes like bugs under a microscope was a nice thing to do, but then he remembered how often they dismissed him and he didn't feel so bad anymore.

He watched as Burt leaned against the side of Tyler's jeep. He couldn't catch the words that Burt murmured quietly, but he saw the smile on Tyler's lips when he looked up from whatever he was doing to the benches in the back of the jeep. Tyler had never smiled like that at Larry. And Larry had never seen him smile like that at Nancy or Jodi or Rosalita...well, maybe Rosalita when she flirted with him.

Larry might not have been the most experienced person at relationships, but he knew what they looked like on other people. Without really thinking about it, he picked the camera up again and brought Tyler and Burt into focus on the LCD screen. He snapped a couple of stills of them leaning closer together, but stopped when they kissed. He stood there and marveled at how much it hurt. He hadn't really expected that.

 

***

Burt's head whipped around and Tyler instantly went on alert, even though he didn't know why yet. Burt held a hand up for silence--unnecessary since Tyler was barely breathing as it was-- then reached for his gun as he very quietly made his way toward the open doors. He slipped around the edge gun first, and Tyler followed, gripping the wrench in his hand until his knuckles turned white.

Outside, the night was still, the only sounds from insects and the tinkle of Nancy's wind chimes stirred by a slight breeze. For a long tense moment, Burt stalked around the perimeter of Tyler's place, Tyler one step behind him the whole way. When they reached the doors again, Burt nodded. "Whatever it was is gone now."

"Probably nothin'." Tyler smiled and said, "Now, where were we?"

 

The end.


End file.
